Braids
by OutSwords
Summary: It was only ever twice that Kíli ever really noticed his brother's braided moustache. - No slash, just more brotherly fluff


Opening the door to his shared bedroom, it would have been an understatement to say that Kíli was only surprised by the sudden body that collided with his as he exited the room. There before him, grinning widely, was his older brother. However, there was something...different about him.

''Kíli,'' The blond Dwarf yelled excitedly. Grinning widely, Kíli could also see that his brother was restless. Hopping from one foot to the next, Fíli looked expectantly up at his younger, but already much taller, brother .

''Yes?''

''Come on,'' He said, his grin widening - his grin...something about his grin. No. Fíli's entire mouth was different. ''...Yes, that's right.'' He nodded.

''What are you talking -Oh!'' Fíli gave a vigorous nod, smiling what seemed impossibly wider at his brother's realization and lifted both hands to point to the two corners on each side of his mouth. ''So you've braided it?'' Kíli asked, leaning closer into his brother's face to inspect the line of hair dangling down from the corners.

''Yes, though Uncle did it.''

''Seriously?'' The brunet lowered his brow. That seemed uncharacteristically like their uncle. Thorin rarely showed such affection, even to his kin, but, Kíli guessed that finally having your beard long enough to braid was a big occasion even in his Uncle's books. ''I normally braid your hair.''

''Yeah, sorry.'' Fíli mumbled, dropping his gaze slightly. ''To be honest, though, I didn't even think about braiding my moustache. It was just...Uncle was there, and he offered. I would have asked you but he insisted he did it there and then. He thought it would keep it tidy, you know, out of my face.''

''Keeping your moustache out of your face, kind of ironic isn't it?''

''That it is, brother.'' Fíli moved to walk through into the room, pushing past his brother who still stood in the doorway, walking over his single bed and looked back grinning even wider than before. ''It feels odd. Kind of heavy.'' He laughed and picked up a single braid between his the tip of two fingers, going cross-eyed to try and inspect his uncles handiwork.

''I bet it's great to actually have enough of a beard to do that.'' Kíli said, finding it hard to stop the jealousy that tinted his words as he followed his brother back through the door and sat on the bed next to him.

''It's more of a moustache actually, I have no more of a beard than you do.''

''Lies.''

''Kíli, look your five years my junior. I can't help the fact that my facial hair is slightly ahead of yours. Trust me, you've got a beard coming through,''

''It's just stubble.''

''It's better than nothing, right?'' Kíli shrugged. ''And it's not like it's abnormal for you not to have a beard by this age. I didn't, and I'm pretty sure that Uncle didn't either.'' The brunet paused. He had never thought about it like that. Jealousy for how 'old and mature' Fíli always looked as people admired his apparently 'truly outstanding beard' had always gotten the better of him. He had to admit it to himself, being so close to his sibling, he often forgot the fact that he was indeed five years younger than his brother. And that, yes, that also meant that Fíli was five years ahead of him in the world of growing a beard. But, he still couldn't fully distinguish the flicker of jealousy as he took in his brother's neatly braided moustache.

''Uncle braids well.'' Kíli mumbled, trying to distract himself.

''He does his own so had no problem doing mine as well. I mean, you know how bad I am at braiding, full stop.''

''That I do.''

''No, no,'' Fíli laughed, rising his hand along with his eyebrows. ''You're meant to be all, 'What do you mean Fíli, dear? You're the truly the most talented Dwarf at braiding hair to ever have lived. I envy your wondrous skills.'''

''What do you mean Fíli, dear? You're really not the most talented Dwarf at braiding hair to have ever lived.''

''You're only jealous.'' Yes, Kíli thought, yes he was.

''So, you keeping it like that then?'' He asked, giving his brother the most genuine smile he could muster. ''All neat and braided?''

''I think so. Don't you think I suite it?''

''I do. Somehow, it makes your whole head less ...rounded - far more attractive to all those Dwarrowdams I know you are trying to appeal to.'' Fíli gave a fake gasp, nudging his brother forcefully off the bed. Although the brunet was able to steady himself so avoided crashing into the wooden panelled flooring. ''Careful!'' He yelped, digging his finger nails into the side of the mattress.

''That then defeats what I was trying achieve.'' Glaring, Kíli stuck it tongue out.

''You're so mean to me.''

''That may be, but even without personality, I have the looks on my side to attract the Dwarrowdams.'' Kíli snorted as his brother placed a finger under his moustache and wound a single braid around it, pouting his lips which instantly spread into a wide grin that Kíli was convinced would drop off either side of his cheeks if it were any wider.

''Well, using that logic, why doesn't Uncle have a line of beautiful maidens constantly behind him, begging him for his hand then? His beard is far better than yours.''

''Because, dearest brother, he is not me.''

''For the love of Durin!'' Kíli shook his head, hoping his brother wouldn't notice the grin covering his face. ''When did you become so vain?''

''I believe, it was sometime after reaching the level of pure perfection that I am at now.'' Fíli replied jokingly.

''Well, if that's what facial hair does to you, maybe I'm better bare then.''

''Maybe.'' They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Fíli turned to his brother and smiled. ''Would you like to braid it?''

''It's just been done, Thorin did it.''

''I know, but I think he went off somewhere to sulk some more as my beauty just can't be handled by some people for extended periods of time. I only ask you because you already know you will never reach such wonderful quality, others however, are yet to learn this lesson.'' Kíli rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. Sometimes, he didn't know why he bothered. Fíli was in the frame of mind that he had to joke about everything and sometimes it wasn't even worth trying to have a sensible conversation with him.

''In all seriousness Fíli, why would you want to take it out for no reason?'' The blond shook his head, as if trying to shake away his brother's irritating demeanour.

''Uncle did it, isn't that special?''

''Kind of. But you're my braider. I want you to do it.''

''No you don't.''

''Really, Kíli. I do. Thorin did it, but mostly because he thinks that it's all royal and 'how an heir of Durin should look'. He thinks it makes me think of my future, my kingdom, all patriotic thoughts. In reality, it just makes me think of you. You always braid my hair Kíli so looking at a braid not done by you...it's incomplete.''

''Because you're so bad at doing it yourself.'' Kíli replied, his brow still low, all feelings of annoyance relieving itself slightly as his brother spoke. It was such a privilege to hear those words, even if he couldn't convince himself that they were all true. However, Fíli's expression had changed back

to the more sensible side, so maybe there was some truth in the words.

''It doesn't make a difference if I was good at braiding or not.'' The brunet raised his eyebrow. ''And anyhow, Uncle always ties his braids too tightly.I swear, it feels like someone's ripping off the corner of my mouth.''

''Okay then.'' Kíli gave a small nod and allowed the grin to spread across his face. He never knew if Fíli could read his mind, or if he just knew him so well that he could tell what he was thinking and how to make it better. But he always did. No matter what.

''Come here then.'' He beckoned.

Fíli shuffled onto the bed fully, folding his legs underneath him and placing his hands in his lap. Watching his brother look expectantly up at him, Kíli couldn't help but think that his brother looked more like a well-trained dog waiting for his next command than a Dwarf five years older than him. Following his brother, Kíli moved onto the bed too and sat in the same position, opposite, reaching over to his brother's face to un-clip the small metal grasps.

''Careful!'' The blond let out a yelp as his brother tugged slightly too hard at the strands of hair, beginning to un-clip and brushed the left half of the moustache out with his fingers.

''Sorry, it needs a little getting used to braiding less hair than normal.''

''No way, you almost ripped my face off. Don't make excuses.''

''Slight exaggeration, don't you think?'' Fíli sighed, pouting his lips but didn't say anything else, so Kíli began to slowly rebraid the hair.

The two brothers sat in a comfortable silence for a short while as Kíli crossed over each section of hair. The sound of their breathing filled the room, Kíli first followed instantly by a breath from his brother. It seemed not only the only sound in the bedroom but also the entire house. Neither minded the lack of conversation, just comfortable with each other's presence in the room.

Right, left, right left.

Kíli's hands worked like clockwork as he moved down the short amount of hair on his brother's face. Trying, and failing, to keep as still as possible. Fíli closed his eyes and allowed the soothing pattern to calm him, only reopening when his brother nudged him softly to signify he had finished.

''A truly outstanding beard, my brother.'' Kíli grinned after snapping shut the last metal clip and turning to look into this brother's face.

''Why thank you.''

''You should keep it. It really does suit you.''

''Ah, such a compliment from you, brother.''

''May your beard grow ever longer.'' Kíli laughed.

''And to you too, dearest brother.''

* * *

Neither brother ever really found out how, but somehow the Burglar had done it. Bilbo had managed to drag the dangling Fíli up onto the branch of the thick tree he sat on and slashed most of the spider webs that had been in-casing him for most of the night.

They sat for several minutes while Fíli took deep, steadying breaths as he attempted to fight the sudden nausea that past over him from the spider poison and, of course, the several hours he had spent handing upside down, constantly spinning. Though, swiftly he was back on his feet, trying to drag up his brother's cocoon. With a look of concern covering his face however unable to completely conceal his slight amusement.

It really hadn't taken them long after that. Together they managed to rescue the remainder of the company and soon enough all were sat together in a hurried make-shift camp in the heart of Mirkwood at, what they thought at least, was a safe enough distance from the spider's and their nests.

''I'm sorry, laddie. There's really nothing for it. I think you're going to have to cut it.'' The small grey haired Dwarf known as Balin said as he scratched his beard, frowning into the darkness of the forest.

''But-'' Kíli stood quickly from the thick log the two brothers had claimed earlier that evening, shaking his head furiously at the entire prospect that Balin was suggesting. No.

After creating the camp, most, if not all, of the members of Thorin's company had sat down and begun to try to remove the spider webs that stuck to their hair, eyebrows and beards. It had been then that Fíli had realized that his braided moustache was well and truly tangled in an impossible knot of hair and web that stuck to his face and neck, and pretty much every where it touched. He had tried to remove the metal grasps that kept it in place and brush out the mane, but had found that it had just made the problem unimaginably worse. Running through it with his fingers had turned the once pristine moustache into a ball of hair that stuck out comically from both corners of his mouth. However, it seemed his brother, nor any other member of Thorin and Co, saw nothing remotely amusing in the tattered moustache.

''It's a mess.'' Balin stood full height, a hand jumping to his back after bending over to expect the blond hair after what seemed like hour. ''I'm so sorry, laddie'' He said as he closed his eyes slowly. ''I think you can only cut it.''

''Fíli! No!'' The brunet gasped, turning to his brother in horror. ''You can't.''

Fíli lowered his gaze to glance back down at the moustache although, from what the blond could see it was only two back combed and out of focus blobs, which he was convinced looked anything but 'how an heir of Durin should look'.

''Is there really nothing we can do?'' Kíli asked when his brother still didn't reply. ''There must be something, Balin?''

''Water possibly would wash it out. But-''

''But our supplies are low. We still have many miles left until we expect to be able to re fill them.'' Fíli finished, sighing. ''I can't do that Kíli.''

''But Fíli, your moustache. Why are you just accepting this? It's your moustache! You don't have to cut it-''

''Kíli, I _can't_ waste what little water we have left on my beard. I'd rather cut it off than have the company go without a supply of water.'' The brunet lowered his gaze as his brother spoke.

''It's not fair.'' Fíli gave a tiny, fake laugh, standing then to lower a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

''I know. Count yourself lucky. For once your beard did you right.'' He said and tapped his brother gently on the chin. ''Mine's just not long enough to brush out the webs like everyone else's and not short enough to completely avoid getting tangled, unlike you. The curses of being young,  
eh?''

''The curse of being young.'' Kíli repeated, moving his gaze slowly upward to meet the familiar blue stare of his brother. ''Wait!'' He shook his head, sudden excitement flooding his expression. ''What about the forest river? The one that Bombur fell into. Gandalf only said to not drink from it, guess we know why now, but he never said anything about not washing in it.''

''Kíli, lad,'' Balin looked up with sad eyes and shook his head. ''Please stop getting the lad's hopes up. That river is miles away, there's no way-''

''But there must be! You know better than most, Balin, what a beard means to a Dwarf. Fíli's no different! It means a lot to him. Its proof he's worthy of everything. There has to be another way to get the webs out! Why are you both just standing there accepting something that can be avoided?'' Kíli burst suddenly. He really couldn't explain the anger that bubbled in the pit of his stomach, but he had to force his fits to clench in order to stop from slapping the empathetic look of the elder Dwarf's face. Feeling aggression towards one of his uncle's friends had never been something he was used to, least of all Balin. Of course he had become irritated by the elder at times, however he had never wanted to use physical violence on him.

Yes, Kíli accepted the fact that he felt jealous of his brother's growth in moustache, especially when his 'stubble' had done nothing but sat dormant for the last few months. But, he wasn't so jealous that he would wish his brother's beard to be cut. That was used as a punishment, and only for severe crimes at that. It had been unheard of someone cutting their own beard off, until Thorin had done it, and even then he claimed to have a cause. He said that it was in memory. Of all those whose beards would never grow again. Both for those who fell in Erebor's downfall or got their beards singed in the dragon fire that devastated the land, and also for his brother. Frerin. It reminded him of his brother, how he was so young when he passed, how he was such a hero and died for 'a reason'. But mostly how to never allow anything like that to happen to either one of his nephews. Hero or not, he could not lose his nephews in the same circumstances he had his brother.

''Kíli.'' The soft sound of his brother's voice was what brought Kíli almost crashing back down to reality. It sounded so small, like Fíli was trying to sound unaffected by what Balin was asking of him. So unlike Fíli. On the whole, he knew to anyone none Dwarven, the whole idea would seem not much of a deal. Who cared about a beard anyway? But to a Dwarf, having a beard was like stepping into man hood. It was a sign of strength and leadership. It was yet another way they could prove their worth to their uncle. It made Fíli feel like he was worthy enough to be Thorin's heir. He held his beard with pride and Kíli knew that Fíli wasn't ready to part with that.

''Yes?'' He asked, swallowing hard, he had a hunch of what his brother was about to say which made his throat contract painfully.

''I- Will you do it for me?'' The brunet closed his eyes. No Fíli, please don't make me. ''Please Kíli.''

''But-''

''I have to cut it Kíli but please will you?'' The blond locked eyes with Kíli, the blue gaze filled with, at least what the blond thought were, secret tears. Kíli tried but he couldn't. He couldn't keep the stare as long as his brother, guilt filling his heart. Soon his eyes darted down to Fíli's mouth, taking in the ridiculously knotted moustache that stuck to his skin and had treads that wound into both his hair and fur coat. It was a mess, but a mess that neither brother was willing to let go off.

''You won't look like you.'' Kíli said simply, suddenly unaware that Balin still stood listening into the conversation. He could care less about the rest of the company at that point. It was just him and Fíli. That was all that mattered.

''But I still will be me, Kíli. That won't change because of this,'' Fíli pointed to the moustache. ''It will grow back, and I will look the same again. Then you will be pestering me to shave it again, I'll look odd with a beard then. Believe me when I say this, I do not want to, but I know that it's the best option. We don't have time for anything else. What if the spider's come back? It's the best for the company Kíli. We can't go back just for me, nor can we waste the last of our water supplies for a stupid moustache-''

''It's_ not_ stupid, Fíli. You said so yourself!''

''Kíli!'' The brunet jumped at the sudden shout from his usually calm and level headed brother, his eyes widening in shock. Shoulders slackening, Fíli lowered his head and let out a long sigh. ''Just get rid of it. _Please_.''

''Maybe Thorin-''

''Brother, this is not mean to be a punishment for you. It's because you're my braider. I want you to do it because you've always braided my hair, I think it's fitting that you are the one to get rid of it. In a weird way, this is a compliment.'' Kíli closed his eyes and casted his mind back to the first time he had seen Fíli with his beard like that. That was so long ago, seemed a life time. But, if Kíli was honest with himself, his whole existence before the quest seemed a life time ago. Like that had not even been him. The road seemed to never end.

''Okay.'' Kíli gave a weak nod, sudden and unexpected tiredness flooding him. ''Okay.''

''Thank you.'' The blond smiled, his lips stretching weakly against his moustache.

It still wasn't funny, thought Kíli. But, Kíli soon found out that it never would be. They would never look back at that night and laugh about how Fíli looked or what a fuss he had made over just some hair. The two brother's would never find that night with the spiders a joke. For that...that had been the last time the brunet ever saw his brother with anything that even remotely classed as a 'truly outstanding beard'.

* * *

**A/N: Please review my dear, thank you for reading! Have a nice day! **

_(and special thanks to landofbutts for once again beta reading my story - thank you my dear!)_


End file.
